The Happiness of Midnight Sky
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Raven surprises Beast Boy on the rooftop early one morning, and learns something new about Beast Boy’s powers, and why he‘s so happy all the time. She also learns that he can be sort of . . . sweet at times.


Title: The Happiness of Midnight Sky 

Author: Alexz Recoro

Summary: Raven surprises Beast Boy on the rooftop early one morning, and learns something new about Beast Boy's powers, and why he's so happy all the time. She also learns that he can be sort of . . . sweet at time…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titan's characters.

Feedback: Please read and review

CHAPTER ONE

"Beast Boy"  
"Raven? What are you doing up here this early"  
"I'm always up here this early. What are you doing you here this early?" The purple haired Goth pushed her hood back off of her face, squinting her eyes to see the green shape shifter better in the pre-dawn light. Beast Boy shrugged. "Just felt like getting up early. I . . . uh . . . wanted to hear the birds sing." He admitted shyly, turning his face away from her so she wouldn't see him blush.

"What?" Raven asked, stepping up to stand at his side. "Ssh. Listen." Beast Boy whispered, closing his eyes. Raven followed his cue, and also closed her eyes, listening closely. "I don't hear anything." She whispered. "Ssh, just wait." He whispered back. Raven stood quietly for a few more minutes, and then started to fidget. She opened to mouth to object again, but Beast Boy's hand reached out and grabbed hers, silencing her before she could speak.

"Ssh, Raven." He tilted his head, and then spoke to her again. "Okay, open your eyes and listen when I tell you to . . . now." Both teenagers opened her eyes at the same time, just as the sun came over the horizon in a rush of color. Raven almost commented that she saw the same thing every morning, but she was listening this time instead of just watching. And what she heard was amazing.

It was like every bird had, at that very moment, woken up and decided to sing. And though there were many different voices, they were so beautiful together it was like a symphony. But, at the same time, it was so wild and free that it took Raven's breath away. She gasped and squeezed Beast Boy's hand tightly, without thinking. When she realized what she was doing, Raven drew back with blush.

But the moment she released Beast Boy's hand, the music stopped. Raven wanted to cry. "The music. . ." She whispered, fighting to keep her tears at bay. "Ssh, here take my hand." Beast Boy whispered back, reaching out to her. Raven took his hand and could once again here the birds. They were still singing, singing with all their hearts, singing to welcome the sun, to welcome the new day. Raven felt her heart soar with the music, almost like the song was drawing her toward the sun, toward its brightness and its warmth. Raven actually floated a few inches off the rooftop in her happiness.

Finally, it was over. But Raven wasn't sad this time, because the song had run its course, just like all songs must in time. Instead, she turned to Beast Boy, her eyes wide and shining with happiness at the wonderful and beautiful thing she had just heard. Briefly, Raven realized that she shouldn't be this happy, that it was dangerous. But this emotion didn't feel dangerous, like all of her other emotions did. This one felt to . . . Simple to be dangerous, too pure, to wild and free. It was as if the song of the birds has draped a warm and safe blanket over her shoulders, a blanket that her father couldn't use against her.

"Beast Boy, that was beautiful." She whispered, gripping his hand tightly. Beast Boy gripped her hand in return and smiled at her. "I know. I hear it every morning. This was the first time I came up to the rooftop to hear it though. I usually just open my window to hear it, and then go back to bed. As long as I hear the song every morning, I know everything will be okay. It makes me feel good inside."

Suddenly, Raven understood something. If Beast Boy heard that every morning, and if it affected him the same way it affected her, Raven suddenly understood why he was so happy all the time. How could he not be happy, with the feelings of that song coursing through him? It made even her feel happy. "Beast Boy, I'm up here every morning to watch the sun. How come I never heard that before"  
"Because you've never been up here with me before." He told her with a grin. "It's another part of my powers. I never told anyone about it before, because it was kind of my own private secret"  
"What is it Beast Boy"  
"Well, I just have an increased sense of hearing when it comes to animals. And when I turn into animals, I can talk to that animal. It's been something that I've been able to do since I first turned green. It's always fun."

"That song was. . ." Raven suddenly stopped, unable to explain the feelings that the song had brought on. Beast Boy grinned. "Yeah, I know. They sing everyday, and it always affects me the same way. They sing at night too"  
"They do"  
"Yep. At sunset, just as the sun drops below the horizon, they sing again. It's a different song, but it's still beautiful"  
"Wow." Raven whispered.

"Yeah." Beast Boy cocked his head, and, because she was still holding onto his hand, Raven heard it too. It was a bird, singing his own solo song. He was welcoming the new day in his own way, with his own song. Raven sucked in her breath at the beauty and pure wildness of the song. Almost without thinking, Beast Boy tilted his head back, closing his eyes and began to . . . sing back! Raven stared at him with wide eyes and a fluttering heart as Beast Boy joined the bird in his song.

It seemed to be an established routine. The bird would sing a few bars, Beast Boy would answer back, and then they would sing together. When the song ended, Raven realized that she had been holding her breath and let it out in a rush. Beast Boy smiled and whistled again. Raven gasped in delight as a small bird flew over the edge of the Titan's roof and perched there.

It looked like any other bird Raven had ever seen, except there seemed to be something about this bird that made her suck in her breath at his beauty. He was a glossy jet black, with coloring on his chest that was such a dark blue that it was almost black. His shiny black eyes seemed to be laughing as they studied Beast Boy, and Raven just knew that this was the single bird who had greeted the sun with a single solo song. Beast Boy whistled again, and the bird's eyes seemed to smile in recognition.

The bird fluttered its wings, caught a small breeze and landed on Beast Boy's shoulder. The bird rubbed his head affectionately against Beast Boy's cheek, chirping happily. Raven was enchanted. She had never seen anything so sweet as that moment between Beast Boy and his pet.  
'No.' Raven corrected herself. 'The bird's not a pet. He's Beast Boy's friend, free to come and go as he pleases, and both are perfectly happy with the arrangement.'

Beast Boy released Raven's hand in order to reach up and cup his hand gently around the bird, stroking the bird's glossy feathers. The bird chirped again, snuggling up against Beast Boy's hand happily. "Raven, this is my friend. His name is Midnight Sky." "He's beautiful." Raven breathed. Beast Boy turned and chirped at the bird, and Raven blushed when she realized that he was relaying her comment to Midnight Sky. Midnight Sky chirped in response, then hopped down Beast Boy's arm to his open palm and regarded Raven, turning his head from side to side to look at her first with one eye, then the other. He chirped something to Beast Boy, then spread his wings, flapped them once, and landed on Raven's shoulder.

Raven was surprised, but the surprise turned into delight when Midnight Sky nuzzled her cheek and chirped happily. Raven reached up tentatively, and was delighted when Midnight Sky allowed her to stroke his beautiful glossy feathers, chirping in delight. Beast Boy laughed out loud. "What?" Raven asked, still petting Midnight Sky as he nuzzled her cheek happily. "He says that you're quite beautiful yourself." Beast Boy informed her. Midnight Sky chirped again, and added a few whistled notes at the end. Raven laughed when Beast Boy blushed a bright red, clashing horribly with his skin as he stammered through a whistled reply. Midnight Sky gave another whistle that Raven just knew was a laugh as he leaned against her neck, warm and comforting.

"Now what did he say?" Raven asked, amused. Beast Boy continued to blush. "He said 'She really is very cute. Don't you agree?' and I told him that I did." Beast Boy admitted. "And the only reason I'm telling you is because if I lied he'd fly over here and bite me on the ear. Little savage." He muttered under his breath. Midnight Sky let out a furious flurry of chirps and whistles, and then proceeded to fly over to Beast Boy and bite him on the pointed ear. "OWW!" Beast Boy complained, rubbing his ear and glaring at Midnight Sky as he landed back on Raven's shoulder and continued to scold him.

Raven was amused, and Beast Boy scowled at her for smiling, then winked. "Hey, you smiled. I should have introduced you to Midnight Sky sooner. At least he can get you to smile." Beast Boy sulked. Raven laughed out loud when Midnight Sky chirped proudly from her shoulder. "He can understand us?" Raven questioned, reaching up and petting the bird again. "He can understand me." Beast Boy told her. "Aw." Raven replied.

They were quiet for a few companionable moments, the only sound Midnight Sky chirping as he moved to Raven's open hand and she continued to pet him. Raven finally broke the silence. "Hey Beast Boy"  
"Yeah?" He asked, locking eyes with her. Raven smiled at him as she took comfort in the warmth and comfortable weight of Midnight Sky. "I want to thank you for sharing the song, and Midnight Sky, with me"  
"No problem Raven." Beast Boy said, reaching out and stroking Midnight Sky also, who chirped at his friends.

"Beast Boy?" She asked again.  
"Yeah?" He repeated.  
"I think you're pretty cute too." She said. Beast Boy's head shot up in surprise and he stared at her. Raven leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then turned and headed back toward the door that lead back into the Tower. She held up her hand so Midnight Sky could take to the sky. He did so, but just landed on her shoulder, clearly wishing to go with Raven. She smiled and entered the Tower, leaving Beast Boy standing on the roof, stunned, his face bright red and his fingers touching the area where Raven's lips had been for only a span of seconds, but which had seemed like several lifetimes for Beast Boy.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked it! Now I have a question. Should I keep going with this story, or leave it as a one shot? I have a few more ideas for Raven, Beast Boy and Midnight Sky (hope the title makes sense), but I can leave it like it is. Reveiw and tell me, and I'll take a vote. Majority wins!


End file.
